Deminrae
Deminrae was a bipedal dragon that ruled over a domain beyond the Middle-earth supercontinent and its surrounding landmasses in the uttermost south of Mórenorë, the Dark lands. He was a loyal servant of Lord Sauron and during the Fourth Age, he attempted to take Arda, but not for himself but for his master, whose return he awaited. He claimed the title of Dark Lord, but only to establish himself as the regent of the One whom he worshipped like a god. Early Life When or how Deminrae was bred by Sauron remains a mistery, but it is presumed that the dragon was a descendant of Ancalagon the Black. He was very loyal to his lord and devoted himself fully to serving Him and not himself. He was put to guard an ancient pass, but little else is known. Reign of Terror At some point in the Fourth Age Deminrae invaded with a breed of decaying humanoid soliders who could not feel pain or comprehend mercy or even speech. When the Blue Wizards returned to Middle-earth, Deminrae attempted a siege on Minas Tirith in an attempt to lure the remaining Istari out into the open. The Blue Wizards found Deminrae to be an adversary with the skills to undermine every spell that they attacked him with. Deminrae ended the match by lifting up and throwing the captured Grond at the wizards, and their bodies were never recovered. After the destruction of Minas Tirith and later Minas Ithil, Deminrae collected the Palanitr from both fortresses and let his armies loose on all the land which ended up driving the Men and Hobbits into the Dwarven mountains where the Dwarves would end up putting up with them for at least a thousand years. World Order For the humans who didn't escape to the mountains, they were rounded up in to small villiages and were forced to work. Men were distributed all over Middle Earth as workers and laborers to the dragons controling the regions. Women though got the worst end of it. Any women who where not considered beautiful enough were burned to death while those that were beautiful where broken into two groups slaves and cattle. Women who where slaves would tend to the dragon of the region providing every need. They were often well kept though any betrayals ussually ended them up into being the caste beneath them. As cattle they were grown to be used as one thing food for dragons and were considered delicacies. During this time Deminrae constructed some of the largest Fortress ever seen in Middle Earth. He constructed a massive palace out of Mordor's boundary mountains and created a massive colosseum where many thousands of men died in the ring. Defeat Unbeknownst to the Dragon, the Blue Wizards had reincarnated to the new Silver and Sable Wizards and reappeared in resurrected kingdom of Khazad-dûm. There they applied their combined knowledge of Ringcraft to forge two new magical Rings, The Ring of Ice and the Ring of Storms, and much of their power was spent in the making. These new rings remained uncorrupted as they had never been seen or touched by their mortal foe Sauron. The wizards then challenged Deminrae after a string of victories against several dragons in the surrounding area. Deminrae lost when he touched the ice ground laid out by the Silver Wizard, freezing him to the spot instantly at the same time that the Sable Wizard struck him with a massive lightning bolt. The deadly combined attack caused Deminrae to explode more violently than any previous explosion in history. However even during the blast the apprentice could here his voice whisper to them that he would return more powerful than before. He would eventually make his final reappearance in the Dagor Dagorath, resurrected by Morgoth himself. He would meet his ultimate defeat in the teeth of Eärlungutar, the Dragon Sea King and chief servant of the Valar Ulmo. Personality and Traits Deminrae is an extremely intelligent dragon with cunning that could easily match Morgoth's or Sauron's. Deminrae is over a hundred feet tall and walks on two legs while having two arms capable of many movements. Deminrae has wings that are very powerful however his right wing as a twitch in it that has been known to take him down on ocassion. Deminrae is of a breed of dragons who have two stomachs, one for digestion and another for storing treasure or magical supplies. His speed and agility are unrivalled by all but Ancalagon the Black. Although for being ruthless, sociapthic, psychopatheic, and cunning, he does tend to have a weakness for the female slaves he keeps He was furious after one of them was killed by a Easterling in an attempt to kill him. That slave girl was actually given a funeral by Deminrae. Deminrae is described to have no natural color be almost completely albino during the daytime and completly black at night. His only unchanging color is his eyes which are a deep flourescent corpse green. Author's comments Deminrae has been a long time created Character of Freeman23(Samuel Thonnard) and has been looking forward to anyone who might read this, comment and leave him a message on any improvments that could be made. I welcome feedback and if anyone would like to join me in broadening Deminrae's story and the Dark Lands. Category:Dragons Category:Dark Lords Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Dark Regents